


Through the fog

by Pigeonprince3



Series: Autistic Steve chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autistic Steve, Autistic Steve Rogers, Gen, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonprince3/pseuds/Pigeonprince3
Summary: Steve discovers that he’s autistic
Series: Autistic Steve chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555291
Kudos: 54





	Through the fog

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very tired so hopefully these make sense.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I’ll add more in series soon.
> 
> The grammar is not great sorry about that.
> 
> When Steve and Bucky are talking though yes words are spelled wrong just more of accent in a way.

Steve always knew That he was different . He was always a fussy eater, as his ma would say, and the textures of food bothered him. He would “freak out or “throw a fit” every once and a while even he was told to being doing so . He never really Ever got along with kids his age, friends were hard too come by for Steve, except for Bucky. He was always just different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After being thawed from the ice he has to get used to the whole world being completely different and nothing is familiar anymore. He felt homesick for a time and place that doesn’t exist anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time jump to after he was comfortable and part of avengers team

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was starting to get used to the world he still needed a lot of time to himself to realize where he was and year it is. Having Bucky back helped immensely. Though he might have been exactly like the Bucky he remembered he was still Bucky still a piece of home. The team also starting noticing how “strange” Steve acted sometimes to, not being able to eat food if he didn’t have his set of silverware, to only wearing tight t shirts,to sometimes chewing on things he shouldn’t such has straws and plastic. He would still have his “freak outs”. The team just assumed that being THE captain America could drive anyone a little “mad”. Bucky was the only one who could handle him when these “freak outs” happened.

Then one day steve found a magazine that was different then the others he was on the cover which in itself wasn’t that unusual he is a superhero who regularly saves the world, But this instead of a photo of him in his gear doing something heroic, it was a photo of him, at the museum yesterday looking at the World War II section. The photo set depicted him with he’s hat pulled down and his hands out in a ood sort of way as if he was fanning himself kinda, and rocking on the tips of he’s toes. The title proclaimed in huge yellow text “IS CAPTAIN AMERICA AUTISTIC?”. He looked at it puzzled he would have to ask tony about this later and to found out what “autistic” meant and would that would mean for his public image.

Later that day he went to ask tony ,alone, about the magazine. The lab was empty so he assumed tony would be lounging in the main living room, which peter,Thor,Clint,and Bucky where also there. He jogged up to them not noticing anyone but tony was there still looking down captivated by the magazine and what it meant. He didn’t realize anyone else was there even as he said, “ tony are aware of this magazine and could explain something for me”. He looked up and realized his mistake when he was met with not just Tony but three more sets of curious eyes (Bucky was off to the side) “oh” was all he could say.

“What magazine is it steve” tony asked.

Steve stuttered for a minute unprepared for this many people he only rehearsed what to say to tony not Clint, peter, and Thor!

“Here let me see” said a high pitched voice and suddenly the magazine was gone from Steve’s hand. Not that he noticed he was still stuttering and mumbling. He felt as if he was stuck,unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything.

He didn’t even realize he was crying, until Bucky come out of the shadows to see what was wrong with his best friend.

“Hey wait no Steve don’t cry I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry” someOne said.

Steve couldn’t hear anymore someone was covering his ears, and glueing his feet down, and all he could was stutter and cry. He felt such an idiot he’s CAPTAIN AMERICA Not just some baby.

Bucky come over and got him too sit down with him. 

Steve hadn’t registered that he was on the floor in Buckys lap yet.

He heard voices harmonies of concern and worry and most likely anger. Anger at him for being such a baby.

Slowly with Bucky running his fingers through his hair, Steve started feeling better.

Exhausted from everything that just happened he feel asleep still in buckys lap on the floor. He realized that the lights had been dimmed and everyone else was gone, probably to take away his part as captain America and stick him in a a asylum. While Steve was recovering the rest of the team that was present for the “situation”, as they were calling, held a meeting to discuss the magazine and the “situation”. 

They come too they conclusion that Steve mostly likely is autistic and just isn’t aware of it and that tony should bring it up once Steve feels better.

The next day Steve woke up in his bed with a glass of water and a not from Bucky that read “if your wondering how your in bed I carried you last nigh back too your room. Once you wake up come to my room so we can talk please”.  
There was no way Steve was drinking that water the was no lid which meant anything could get in it and someone could have put something in it. He slowly awake and thought of what to say too Bucky,he felt like he couldn’t talk the words just wouldn’t come out. He paced the length of his room thinking of how to get out of this. He considered just going back too sleep.

Finally he felt ready to go see Bucky.

He toke a blanket with him wrapped around his shoulders as a cape feeling as though his “cape” could cover the embarrassment and shame he felt And deflect the the judging from others. He reached buckets door and knocked. As soon as he knocked Bucky awnsered as he had been waiting right there.

“Hey Steve Come on in” Bucky said waving his hand in a inviting gesture, but all Steve could think of was him waving his hands weirdly at the museum, and that was what started this all. He whimpered in response from the memory that sparked. 

“What’s wrong steve?” Bucky said.

”Feel bad” has all he could figure out to say. He hadn’t even noticed how he was bouncing on the tips of he’s toes.

”You feel bad like sick Bad?”

Steve shook his head no still bouncing.

”From yesterday bad?” Bucky asked next.

”Yeah”

”We Need to talk about That you know.”

”I know” Steve said bouncing harder now.

”Ok come sit down then and get comfortable ok?”

”Yeah” Steve walked to the bed and laid down in a ball.

”So Steve the magazine you brought what was wrong with it?”

“Didn’t know what meant” Steve said said jumbling his words together clearly uncomfortable.

”The autistic part or something else?” Bucky asked in a hushed voice trying not to overwhelm him knowing that all this information would stress him out.

”That one.” Steve said looking down at his hands which he was wringing furiously and starting to rock back and forth.

”Well autistic is like your mind is different then others like your not less or more anything just your mind sees things in a different way” Bucky explained to the best of his abilities.

“Like dumb?” Asked Steve sounding sad and kinda grumpy almost

“No Steve your not dumb your so smart and amazing your not dumb ok” said Bucky I’m a nervous way he definitely wasn’t trying to say that Steve was dumb. He just hasn’t had enough time to understand what exactly Steve’s going through.

“Wait me Like I’m not dumb I’m the one whose atistuc or what they call it” said Steve talking louder and louder.

“Most likely Yes” 

“Oh” Steve curled up more in his blanket. “So when are they kicking me out.”

“WHAT?!” Bucky yelled a little too loudly for Steve. “WHO SAID THAT?”

“Well if I I’m not normal then why they want me to work for em.” His Brooklyn accent coming out more and more the more scared he was.

“NORMAL Steve you’re a superhero. They’re ain’t nothing normal about that ok” Bucky exclaimed.

“So I’m still a hero then?” Steve said just loud enough for Bucky too catch.

“Of coarse your still a hero Steve, it ain’t like your just suddenly autistic you’ve been like this since birth it just wasn’t talked bout when we were growing up.” Bucky said in attempt at soothing voice.

“Ok” Steve said. “What else does it mean?” He asked nervously as if if he made one wrong move he would be stripped of his status as a hero.

“I’m not real sure. Why don’t you Rest and then we’ll found out, tony gave me some resources,books and pamphlets galore, we can go through after you rest and eat something ok?”

“Ok“ Steve’s eyelids suddenly felt heavy as if he hadn’t slept in months.

“Hey buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

And soon Steve learned to that being autistic wasn’t all that bad and when he was ready for everyone to know he became an icon for autistic people and children everyone.


End file.
